


A Starfleet Uniform Mix-up

by ErRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Clothing mix up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Let Them Sleep, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Tired Jim, Tired Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: After an exhausting mission, Jim and Spock just want to sleep, but when Starfleet demands to speak to Jim, there is a bit of a clothing mix up.





	A Starfleet Uniform Mix-up

When the comm sounded in his quarters, Jim wanted to cry. They had finally returned to the Enterprise- returned home- from the planet Bevelon where they had been taken hostage, threatened, and physically abused. He and Spock had stumbled to the captain’s quarters, sparing no thought for the scandal that would erupt should they be seen. They stripped down to their underwear, leaving their clothes on the floor, and collapsed into bed, asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows. The comm signal pulled him from a deep and dreamless sleep to request his presence on the bridge. He ignored it, hoping they would just let him sleep. Spock, as always, slept like a bear in hibernation and was unmoved by the chirping of the comm, but when it sounded again, he stirred. Only a little, but enough to get Jim moving- no point in both of them waking. He disentangled his limbs from the deep warmth and comfort of Spock’s embrace, stroked his sleeping face and planted a quick kiss on his forehead before pulling his pants on in the dark, ignoring his boots with the hope it would be quick. He scooped his dirty shirt off the floor and headed toward the turbo lift. He didn’t realize his mistake until he tried to pull the shirt over his head right outside the room. It stretched too tight over his chest and the shoulder zipper wouldn’t budge. Finally, his sleep deprived mind registered what was happening. In the dark, he had picked up the science blue shirt, not command gold. 

He couldn’t force himself to care enough to risk going back and waking Spock, so with bare feet and a too tight shirt he proceeded to the bridge. No one on the bridge said a word. Chekov and Sulu pointedly avoided eye contact with each other, knowing one of the them would burst into gales of laughter at any moment; even the admiral on the view screen looked perplexed. Jim took note of all of these interactions through puffy eyes that begged for sleep.

“Admiral?” His voice was rough with sleep and he could barely cover his irritation. 

“Well… uh…” he spluttered momentarily, still trying to determine why he would be wearing blue before regaining his composure, “Kirk, you mind telling me why the hell you almost cost the federation an alliance with the Bevelonians? You realize of course that they have a natural supply of dilithium that would benefit Starfleet and the entire Federation,”

He was exhausted and angry so before he could stop himself, he yelled “They took Spock!” He paused, took a breath and started over, in a controlled voice, but through still gritted teeth, “They incapacitated me and took my first officer as leverage.” They had seen that Spock was his weakness- which was not surprising considering nearly every adversary did- and used it against him. It was probably something in the way his eyes lit up and his voice softened whenever Spock was near that gave away the truth- that he would stop at nothing to keep this man safe. 

“Surely there was a way to handle it diplomatically, Kirk. That was an important mission,”

“Diplomatic…? A diplomatic solution to being knocked unconscious with unknown chemicals and having them threaten to do who knows what to Spock? What would you have done, Admiral? What would have been your grand scheme to somehow make it out alive, with first officer in tow, while still keeping civility with the people there?” The adrenaline momentarily won out over his exhaustion. 

“I don’t know, Kirk but you’re the goddamn Captain. You can’t go risking the entire federation for one man- even your first officer,”

The anger rose like bile in this throat. How could he even imply that anything- _anything_ was more important than Spock. Jim would risk the galaxy, hell, he’d risk the entire universe for Spock and this man who sits at a starbase all day doing next to nothing tells him that he should have allowed the Bevelonians to murder Spock just for some mining contract. Perhaps this sentiment was written on his face, or perhaps he had pieced together who the blue shirt belonged to because his face began to twist and Jim could see the questions about to spill over. 

“This conversation is over. You’ll get the full report of the mission soon, but until then, I’m going to go sleep off whatever it was they drugged me with.” He signaled to Uhura to cut the feed, and she complied with a small grin and a nod. Once the screen faded back to the view of stars, the adrenaline drained from his system immediately and was nearly knocked over with the force of his exhaustion. He only managed to keep his balance by gripping the arm of the captain’s chair. 

“Sulu, you have the con,” 

“Feel better, Captain,” Uhura whispered as he entered the turbo lift. 

When the door to his quarters opened, he was surprised to see that the lights were on. Across the room, Spock had been bent over, searching, and stood up straight when he heard the door. Jim let out a chuckle at the sight of Spock wearing the command gold tunic. It was too big for his skinny frame, but the green of his skin looked even more beautiful contrasted against the gold. Jim loved seeing Spock like this, before the Vulcan side kicked in and he would stand staring with bleary eyes for a moment before registering what he was seeing, and his hair, usually so perfectly styled, stuck up in tufts and soft curls formed near his ears. Jim crossed the room and tugged at the hem of Spock’s shirt. 

“Well, Mr. Spock, I think we may have some uncomfortable questions to answer when we get back to base. However not nearly as many as if you had shown up halfway through my briefing with Starfleet wearing my shirt while I was wearing yours,”

Spock only made a soft humming noise that rumbled in his chest almost like a purr as he nuzzled into Jim’s neck and kissed the skin that was left exposed by the open zipper. Jim sighed and pressed his lips to Spock’s temple. They stood like that for several moments, just holding each other, letting their minds intertwine. 

This time it had been too close; they had so nearly lost each other. No matter what any over sized admiral with a huge ego said, they would always chose each other over anything and everything. When he felt Spock’s eyelashes flutter against his skin and a slight tug on the bond, he was pulled back into the moment and remembered the exhaustion. He couldn’t find where his ended, and Spock’s began, so he steered them both back to the bed and they collapsed down together, never letting go of each other. They would deal with the fallout when they woke, but for now, this was all he cared about. The love and contentment, his own and Spock’s tangled together so beautifully, that flooded the bond was overwhelming. They laid with their limbs and minds tangled together, trading sleepy kisses until they fell asleep.


End file.
